


Lullaby of Woe

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream hears voices (Video blogging RPF), Crying, DSMP Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Descent into Madness, Gen, Hearing Voices, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Inspired by a lullaby, Loneliness, Madness, Mans mentally not okay, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Voices, Pandora's Vault Prison, Panic Attacks, Prison, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 100





	Lullaby of Woe

**Author's Note:**

> Ow do! I wrote this based off a song/lullaby called, Lullaby Of Woe. 
> 
> I wanted to turn this into an animatic, but I decided for now to just write it into a story form. Later on I'm going to be turning this into one though, just for now I want it to be in writing form to go off of.

3rd POV

_Prisoner 1, Dream, lied down inside of his cell, watching as the crying obsidian dripped.  
  
_

_He wished that obsidian was him, where he could pour out some emotions finally, cry out his pain.  
  
_

_His mind prevented him from doing that, no tears could fall from his eyes, and he silently hummed.  
  
_

_He hummed a tune in his warm cell, where he actually felt as cold as a newly formed icicle.  
  
_

"Birds are silent for the night..."  
  


"Cows turned in as daylight dies..."  
  


_He took a deep breath, watching the purple liquid fall drip by drip, his eyes starting to close.  
  
_

"But one soul lies anxious wide awake.."  
  


"Fearing no manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths.."  
  


_He took a deep shaky breath, ignoring all the voices whispering in his brain, trying to keep calm and quiet.  
  
_

_He didn't get to finish yet, the voices began to whisper to him the rest of the lullaby.  
_  
  
"My Dear Dream, shut your eyes, lie still, lie sudden, other no cries.. "  
  


_All he repeated the actions they told him to do, not daring to move, not releasing any tears, only a broken smile.  
  
_

"As the Witcher, brave and bold, paid in coin of cold.."  
  


_Dream was breaking slowly, a shaky breath escaping him, as his brain messed with him once again.  
  
_

_He didn't want to open his eyes.  
  
_

_He'll see things once again- that's how his brain worked.  
  
_

"He'll cut and slice you."  
  


"Chop and dice you."  
  


_He shut his eyes tightly, trying so hard not to break, curled up in a ball on the floor.  
  
_

"Eat you whole. "  
  


_He shuddered slightly, hyperventilating even, no tears falling from his eyes, even though they wanted to fall.  
  
_

_He could feel the tears swelling, trying his hardest not to drop any, shaking all alone on the cell.  
  
_

_"Eat you whole."_   
  


_The voices kept repeating that line over and over, the little whispers filling his head._   
  


_Until he was screaming for them to shut up, hands on heads, covering his ears, refusing to open his eyes._   
  


_He didn't even open them when The Warden had came, hearing his screams all the way in the lobby._   
  


_He couldn't hear the other calling his name, he couldn't hear anything besides the whispers and his own shouting, his eyes begging for him to let tears fall._   
  


_**Nothing fell.  
  
** _

_The End :)_


End file.
